Deeper
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione gets seduced by Fred and George, not that she's complaining. Winner of the Twin Exchange October 2010 Challenge.


**Written for the Twin Exchange October 2010 Challenge.**

**Pairing: Fred/Hermione/George**

**Prompt: Bonfire**

**Quote: "Did you hear that?"**

**Theme: Halloween**

Hermione smiled as she sat beside Harry and Ginny. They were part of a circle surrounding a large, crackling bonfire. She loved that even after leaving Hogwarts, and no longer dating Ron, she was still a welcome part of Weasley family get-togethers. She had never much celebrated Halloween with her parents, but she really enjoyed the way the Weasley's did it. They always sat up until sunrise, telling stories around the fire, eating, and watching the children play.

"Ugh, don't you two ever quit?" George asked as Ginny and Harry began kissing.

"Honestly, your children are watching." Fred covered little James's eyes as he giggled.

"Have some consideration. We're trying to eat here." George waved a sandwich right beside their faces.

Harry laughed, but continued to kiss his wife, until Albus climbed on his lap, digging sharp little feet into his inner thigh to reach the sweets Fred was dangling over Harry's head. "Alright, alright, we're through." He grabbed the boy just before his foot slipped onto his groin. The toddler squealed in delight as Fred handed him the sweet.

"Hermione, I thought your mum and dad were coming," Ginny said, swatting at George who was still darting the sandwich around near her face.

"Oh, they were supposed to, but someone," she glared at the twins, "gave my mother love potion perfume. They were all over each other when I left." Her face scrunched up with disgust at what she had witnessed.

"But they're muggles!" Hannah exclaimed, eyes wide. Ron chuckled, wrapping an arm around his long-time girlfriend. He thought it was funny that she was still surprised by what his brothers would get up to.

"Yes, but Mrs. Granger distinctly asked us for something to help 'spice up' her marriage," Fred clarified how their actions were legal.

"And Mr. Granger said he was 'open to anything' when we asked him about it," George assured them.

"But was it absolutely necessary to give it to them while I was still there? Couldn't you have warned me? Do you even realize what they were doing when I came downstairs?" Hermione shuddered.

"Sorry," they apologized together, both grinning. She huffed, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Awe, come on, don't be mad," Fred started.

"Yeah, we'll make it up to you," George promised.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "How?"

They shared a look and dropped to their knees simultaneously, crawling over to her. Fred ran his hands up her leg, while George laid his head in her lap, nuzzling her thigh like a cat.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered, blushing furiously. She held her hands up as if she were being arrested.

"Making amends," George said softly.

"We thought that's what you wanted," Fred rested his chin on her knee.

"No! When did I say I wanted you to seduce me?"

"Seduce you?" Fred raised his eyebrows innocently.

"We were just offering to be your slaves," George added, faking shock.

"Don't be ridiculous! Get off of me. You're mother's looking," she hissed, pushing lightly on their heads.

"I thought you liked us," George pouted.

"Of course I do, but-"

"And you find us attractive," Fred whispered, slipping his hands up the hem of her modest skirt.

"Well, that's just…it's irrelevant, that's what it is."

"It doesn't have to be." George's hair tickled her thigh.

"I-stop that, Fred." She shoved at his hand. "People are staring. What about the children?" She squirmed in her seat, desperate for them to stop.

"We could go get some more drinks," Fred suggested, grinning at her.

"Then there wouldn't be any children to corrupt." George wiggled his eyebrows.

"I…but…I…" Hermione fought to keep her eyes open as their fingers danced around the edge of her skirt.

"Doing alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yes," she sighed.

"You know, I think we're all out of pumpkin juice," Ginny led.

"Yes, yes, you're right, I think. We-we should go get some more. D-Don't you think?"

"Sure," Fred and George said together, standing abruptly and pulling her to her feet. "We'll see you later." They drug her away towards the house.

Molly and Arthur shared a look as they disappeared inside. Mrs. Weasley's frown becoming more pronounced as she glanced at her watch. Mr. Weasley patted her leg and checked his own timepiece.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they pulled her up the stairs.

"To our old room, of course," Fred said, as if there could possibly be another option.

George opened the door, but froze without going in. "What's she done!"

"What's wrong?" Fred moved Hermione out of the way to see their childhood room; he stopped and stared in a sort of horror.

Curious, she stuck her head between their arms and saw Molly had redecorated the room. It was covered with yarn and bits and pieces of material. She couldn't help laughing; their room had become Mrs. Weasley's new knitting room.

"There will be consequences."

"Ron's room," George directed them, pulling Hermione along behind him. "This is just getting ridiculous."

Fred groaned, "What now?"

"Dad's muggle junk!"

"Ginny's," the said loudly together.

"Nope. It's the nursery," Hermione said, stopping them before they could even get going.

"What do they need a nursery for?" Fred looked scared.

"They, Mum, she's not- she couldn't be-"

"It's for your niece and nephews, of course."

They both sagged with relief. "Percy!" They reached the room and it was just as he left it, they wandered in, looked around, and left. "Maybe not."

Hermione was starting to get bored; no longer feeling remotely aroused. "You know, I think I'll just head back out to the bonfire. But thanks boys." She turned and left them standing in the hallway.

"Not so fast, Granger," George grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, we can do better than this." Fred pulled her over to the stairs, positioning her between them.

"Really guys, I'm not- oh," she gasped as one of them nibbled on her ear. Hands ran up her legs and down her arms, and all she could do was close her eyes and lean against the body behind her, who she was pretty sure was Fred.

Lips claimed hers, kissing her softly, slowly, tongue gliding along hers. Another mouth kissed and licked up her neck, as large hands massaged her breasts, they were so in-sync, that it took her a few moments to realize that each of them had claimed a breast.

"I think she likes that, George."

"Of course she does," he responded, pulling back from their kiss. His hands slipped up her shirt, pulling it off smoothly. "And she's going to love this." He unclasped her bra and removed it slowly, licking his lips.

"But then again, so are we," Fred mumbled, opening her trousers and sliding them off, along with her knickers. He moaned a little as he knelt in front of her, pushing his brother back a step.

Ignoring Fred's move, George circled around to her side and lifted a breast up to his lips. Hermione moaned and thrust her chest forward, closer to him. Grinning, he continued until, she moaned loudly and nearly collapsed. A glance down showed Fred had begun his work.

George held her, adding to the pleasure his twin was providing while she came undone in his arms. Once she calmed down a bit, they wasted no time in disrobing. Hermione was throbbing with desire; she had never felt so needy. She barely paused to admire the fine male flesh on display for her before kneeling down on the stairs in front of George.

"My turn," Fred announced, pulling the girl off of his twin and over to himself.

"I've got an idea." George smirked at her and ran a hand down her hair. "Sit down, Fred," he instructed.

On wobbly legs, Fred lowered slowly. Once seated, his dropped back and he moaned loudly. George maneuvered her body on the steps so that her knees rested a couple steps below his brother, with her bottom facing him. He leaned over her, several steps even further down, and ran a hand down her back. He almost laughed when she moaned and pressed her bum closer to him. Instead, he took the smarter path of giving her what she wanted.

Twenty minutes later, the three of the collapsed to the stairs in a breathless heap.

"Did you hear that, Georgie?" Fred asked, pulling Hermione's limp form onto his lap.

"Yep, it was the sound of Hermione never getting enough of us," he responded, chuckling.

"Awe, just look at her; she's in a sex coma, the little bint."

"Watch it, Fred," she mumbled into his shoulder, while snuggling closer.

"I'll watch," George whispered suggestively.

"Where are those children?" Molly asked Arthur, checking her timepiece on last time.

"Getting drinks from what I'm told," Mr. Weasley answered doubtfully.

"Told by whom?" She turned suspicious eyes on the gathering Weasley's.

"Ginny."

"Hogswollup! If they're in there doing what I think they're doing, I'm going to murder them," she growled, standing and heading towards the Burrow.

"Molly, love, please," her husband begged, trailing her towards their home. "Just think, Hermione could become part of our family."

"She already is," she snapped.

"Do you really want to walk in on that?"

"Humph!" She stormed on.

"They could be…lost?"

"Arthur, if you think for one minute-"

"They could be giving us more grandbabies," he suggested.

She slowed and stared at him, weighing his words.

"Just imagine, Hermione Weasley…" He gently grabbed his wife's elbow and steered her back towards the traditional bonfire, relieved that they hadn't had to see what he was certain they would be interrupting. While she glared over her shoulder a few times on the way back, she still allowed him to lead her to a chair, with her back to the house.

"May just be the only way to get those two settled," she grumbled softly to herself, picturing the chaos that their children could cause when mixed with Hermione's smarts. "Let's have another night out next week. Just to…help things along."

**The End.**


End file.
